


Grading Papers

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor jacks off while grading Ignis' paper, IgCor Week (Final Fantasy XV), M/M, Masturbation, Solo, That's it, day 5 teacher/student, professor Cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Cor loves grading Ignis' papers.  The student knows how to write.  His passion is clear, right there on the page.Cor's fantasies run away from him while grading papers.





	Grading Papers

**Author's Note:**

> In The Wayfaring Stranger I mentioned that Cor once got come on one of Ignis' papers and then I couldn't finish that until I finished this. Can be read alone, it's just Cor jacking off to Ignis' paper. Ignis is a college student in this. Cor, you shouldn't grade papers like this.
> 
> not beta-ed

Cor Leonis, professor of military history and strategy, stared at the paper on his desk. As always, the student had written an impeccable paper that Cor had trouble finding fault with. He could feel the student’s passion for the subject, could nearly hear the student’s velvet voice whispering the words in his ear.

Cor shook his head. “You can’t think of students like that, Leonis,” he muttered to himself.

It wasn’t students, really, it was _one_ student in particular; Ignis Scientia. The young man was a dual major and at the top of his class. He was smart and beautiful and Cor wanted him.

He traced the words on the page, finger running over Ignis’ name at the top of the page. Getting papers from Ignis was a treat, and Cor liked to imagine what his student looked like sitting in front of a computer, fingers flying over the keyboard.

Maybe Ignis sat on his bed in nothing but a pair of underwear, laptop warm on thighs. Maybe he had an immaculate desk where he did all his school work.

Maybe Cor should really stop thinking about this.

He looked up at his office door, glad he’d remembered to close it. He had been behind in grading and needed the quiet.

He also knew that he still had to grade Ignis’ paper and he always saved that one for last. His mind skittered back to imagining Ignis typing the paper, those long fingers curled over the keys. He imagined Ignis sitting across from him, defending his paper passionately. Cor would stand up, pull Ignis close, and—

His dick was in his hand.

“I’ve got to stop doing this,” Cor moaned. He looked down at his rapidly hardening length, fingers curved around his thick girth. It felt good. It felt so good.

He moaned, using his left hand to slowly stroke his shaft. He picked up a pen with his right, pulling Ignis’ paper close. He started reading it, hand keeping a slow rhythm on his cock. He groaned, hips bucking slightly. The friction of his palm around his dick bordered on painful as he read a particularly good paragraph.

“Fuck,” he panted, dropping the pen and yanking open one of his drawers. His left hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it kept stroking. He was fully hard now, cock red and pulsing. His slit dribbled precome, thin lines of it leaking from the tip.

He finally grasped a bottle of travel lotion and used his teeth to pop the cap. He squirted some in his left hand, groaning at the easy slide of skin on cock.

“Better,” he said, tossing the lotion aside. He picked up the pace, twisting and squeezing his dick as he read through Ignis’ paper. He wished he could say this was the first time he’d done this, but it wasn’t. 

His eyes closed to half-mast as he rubbed his stiff cock. He couldn’t help but imagine Ignis on his knees, sinful lips sealed around his dick. He kept reading the paper, thrusting into his palm. He drove his thumb into his slit, moaning Ignis’ name.

His hips bucked wildly and he yanked the paper closer to him, arm frantically moving up and down as he read Ignis’ conclusion. He grunted as his fingers brushed his heavy balls, cock jumping in his hand.

He flipped back to the first page of Ignis’ paper, dragging his knuckles over the typed name.

“A plus,” he whispered, quickly scrawling the grade on the top of the page. His back arched and he bit back a moan as his seed pulsed over his fingers. He thrust into his hand, milking his cock for all he was worth. He watched as thick ropes of come spurted from his slit, hitting the front of his desk. He pumped his dick, hips bucking and flinging some of his seed—

“Oh fuck!” he said, letting go of his cock when he saw a drop of spunk land right on Ignis’ last paragraph. He frantically wiped at it, spreading it around. “Shit, fuck, piss.”

He grabbed a wad of tissues and wiped at it. It was very obviously stained, and any man would instantly know what it was.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Cor muttered, dragging the fingers of his right hand through his hair. He wiped his left hand clean and looked at his desk, desperate for anything to cover the stain with.

He had day old coffee in a mug. 

“That’ll have to do,” he said. He sighed and tipped the mug over onto Ignis’ paper, watching the brown liquid soak into the pages. Luckily, it seemed to work. He quickly wiped up the growing coffee stain, scrawling a quick apology onto the top of the paper.

He glared at his dick like it betrayed him. “This is what happens when you jack off to a student’s paper,” he growled. His cock gave an interested twitch. There was a knock at the door and Cor hastily shoved his flaccid, come covered cock back into his pants. 

His heart and dick jumped when Ignis walked in.

“Professor? We had an appointment to talk about my final project?”

Cor smiled and stood, shaking Ignis’ hand and praying he’d gotten all the come off it.

“Of course, please, have a seat. I’m afraid I just spilled coffee on your paper.”

“Oh dear. I hope you graded it first?”

Cor smiled, sitting back down and pushing the coffee and come stained paper across his desk. Ignis took it, a smile flashing across his face at the A+ on the top. Cor watched with bated breath as Ignis ran his fingers carefully over the coffee stain, inadvertently touching Cor’s seed. Ignis set the paper back on the desk and pulled out his notebook.

Cor committed Ignis’ face to memory, his eyes, his nose, those damn lips. 

It wasn’t the first time he had blown his load while thinking of the younger man, and now that Cor had the image of Ignis touching the very spot where he’d come, he knew it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
